1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a communication device of handling an open direct discovery for device-to-device communication in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long-term evolution (LTE) system supporting the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Rel-8 standard and/or the 3GPP Rel-9 standard are developed by the 3GPP as a successor of the universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) for further enhancing performance of the UMTS to satisfy increasing needs of users. The LTE system includes a new radio interface and a new radio network architecture that provides high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and coverage. In the LTE system, a radio access network known as an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) includes multiple evolved Node-Bs (eNBs) for communicating with multiple user equipments (UEs), and for communicating with a core network including a mobility management entity (MME), a serving gateway, etc., for Non-Access Stratum (NAS) control.
A LTE-advanced (LTE-A) system, as its name implies, is an evolution of the LTE system. The LTE-A system targets faster switching between power states, improves performance at the coverage edge of an eNB, and includes advanced techniques, such as carrier aggregation (CA), coordinated multipoint (COMP) transmissions/reception, uplink (UL) multiple-input multiple-output (UL-MIMO), etc. For a UE and an eNB to communicate with each other in the LTE-A system, the UE and the eNB must support standards developed for the LTE-A system, such as the 3GPP Rel-10 standard or later versions.
Device-to-device (D2D) communication may be realized, after an initialization (e.g., connection establishment and/or peer discovery) is performed (e.g., assisted by an eNB). Then, two UEs may communicate (e.g., transmitting and/or receiving packets) with each other directly according to the D2D communication, and the eNB does not need to forward the packets transmitted between the communication devices. According to the D2D communication, the UEs may communicate with each other via UL resources (e.g., UL subframes configured by the eNB). In general, the D2D communication may also be seen as a D2D service (i.e., proximity service (ProSe)). In addition, a D2D subframe, D2D transmission, D2D communication and D2D discovery can be termed as a sidelink subframe, sidelink transmission, sidelink communication and sidelink discovery, respectively.
According to the prior art, a monitoring UE consumes power on performing an open direct discovery to monitor a ProSe Application Code broadcasted by an announcing UE, if the monitoring UE has been allocated a discovery filter including the ProSe Application Code. However, the ProSe Application Code may be out of date. That is, the announcing UE has stopped the open direct discovery, and the ProSe Application Code has become invalid. The monitoring UE will continue to consume the power unnecessarily, if the open direct discovery which has been stopped is not processed properly by the monitoring UE, the announcing UE and/or related ProSe function(s).
Thus, how to handle the open direct discovery which has been stopped is an important problem to be solved.